


Mężczyzna w płaszczu

by BlueTraviata



Series: Z innej bajki [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Superwho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inna forma, inne tło, ale bohaterowie wciąż ci sami i niezmienni.<br/>Mój absolutnie pierwszy crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mężczyzna w płaszczu

18 września 2009 roku był dla niego bardzo wyczerpującym dniem.  
Miała to być tylko krótka podróż, ale nieznana siła ściągnęła go aż do innego wymiaru, gdzie ujrzał coś, czego tam nie powinno być.  
Właściwie kogoś.  
W zasadzie dusza ludzka jest dość mało materialna, a w odróżnieniu od ciała...  
Do rzeczy.  
Dusza ta świeciła krystalicznym blaskiem pośród matowego dymu tamtego świata. Zupełnie tam nie pasowała. Aby wyciągnąć ją z Piekła, musiał na czubkach butów zawisnąć głową w dół i sięgnąć naprawdę mocno. Zaraz potem pocieszał się, że skoro zdołał odeprzeć hordy Chyngis Chana, Zatracenie jest mu niestraszne.

Dean stracił cierpliwość. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to możliwe, by nagle zmartwychwstał. Bobby i Sam też się prawdopodobnie niepokoili, nie było to jednak to samo.  
Oni nigdy nie czuli tak ogromnego, niewyobrażalnego wręcz bólu. Nie widzieli, jak nagle i niespodziewanie, w czasie zupełnego zwątpienia, pojawiło się to niebieskie światło w górze, dziwny dźwięk, a sam Dean poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie. Sam i Bobby nie lecieli przez dziwny, kolorowy tunel ani nigdy nie obudzili się w ciemnej trumnie, tak bardzo przypominającej Piekło.  
Ten dźwięk prześladował go przez cały dzień; najpierw na stacji benzynowej, potem w hotelu. Przy czym był naprawdę dziwny; z jednej strony przypominał rytmiczny, głęboki oddech, a z drugiej dało się słyszeć dziwne skrzypienie i pulsujący pisk.  
Wreszcie, późno w nocy Dean razem z Bobbym postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Uzbrojeni w każdą możliwą broń, wezwali twór i cierpliwie czekali.  
Przez kilka ładnych minut nie działo się nic, jednak gdy Dean usłyszał w oddali dźwięk metalicznego oddechu, dach wielkiej stodoły zatrzeszczał głośno, a z wiszących żarówek posypały się snopy iskier. Drzwi powoli otworzyły się, a w stronę łowców ruszył niepozorny mężczyzna w płaszczu.  
Nie obszedł go grad kul, zaś na pytanie Deana, odpowiedział zwyczajnie:  
\- To ja chwyciłem cię mocno i uratowałem przed Zatraceniem.  
\- Wielkie dzięki – Winchester nie namyślając się zbytnio, jednym ruchem wbił mu nóż w pierś aż po samą rękojeść.  
Przybysz, zamiast runąć na ziemię, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyjąwszy sztylet, upuścił go.  
\- Dobrze, że mam jeszcze drugie serce i całkiem niezłe zdolności regeneracyjne – nie zwrócił większej uwagi na konsternację młodego łowcy. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął do Bobby’ego dłoń z małym urządzeniem, świecącym na niebiesko, a sekundę później, Singer osunął się na ziemię. – Musimy porozmawiać, Dean – dodał nieznajomy. – Na osobności. Spokojnie, twój przyjaciel żyje – oznajmił, gdy Winchester sprawdzał puls starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Aniołem. Władcą Czasu.  
Dean zazgrzytał zębami na te słowa.  
\- Wynoś się stąd. Nie ma takich rzeczy.  
\- To twój problem: brak wiary.  
Wykorzystując moment konsternacji łowcy, Anioł szybko i dość mocno złapał go za rękę. Kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły, Dean znów był dzieckiem.  
Po udanym pikniku w parku w Lawrence, razem z Mary położyli się na kocu. Dean słuchał opowieści matki o kosmosie, o tym, że Ziemia się obraca i nie mógł w to uwierzyć. „Jak to możliwe, skoro wszystko stoi w miejscu?”, zastanawiał się, wpatrując w jasnoniebieskie niebo.  
Gdy po raz kolejny mrugnął, znów był dorosły.  
\- Ja to czuję – powiedział Anioł, wciąż trzymając mężczyznę za rękę. – Obrót Ziemi. Ziemia pod nami obraca się z prędkością tysięcy mil na godzinę, obraca się wokół Słońca i ja to czuję. Czuję jak lecimy w kosmosie ty i ja. Oto, kim jestem.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.  
\- Skoro... – zaczął wreszcie Dean – Skoro jesteś Aniołem, dlaczego wyglądasz jak człowiek?  
\- Mogę wyglądać jak człowiek i wcale nim nie być. Musisz wiedzieć, że przyjmuję wiele twarzy, a to wcielenie już bardzo mi się podoba, chociaż spędziłem w nim dopiero kilka minut.  
\- Wcielenie świętego urzędnika ze skarbówki? – sarknął mężczyzna, lecz Anioł nie odpowiedział. – Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się ocalić właśnie mnie?  
\- Dobre rzeczy też się zdarzają. Przemierzam wszechświat i pomagam istotom w potrzebie, a uwierz mi – jesteś jedną z tych istot, które na ratunek zasługują. – Będąc Władcą Czasu, Anioł widział wszystko, czym Dean był i czym miał się stać. Widział też, że nawet, jeśli łowcę ponownie odwiedzi Śmierć, minie jeszcze ładnych kilka lat, a i tak cała sytuacja będzie bardzo skomplikowana.

Jedna rzecz była pewna: Dean Winchester musiał zostać wskrzeszony, a stary Władca Czasu i jego TARDIS byli jego przyszłością.


End file.
